New Year's Resolutions
by edwardluver23
Summary: Bella and Edward meet each other in the crowd just hours before the new year. Resolutions are made together, and are finished together over the year, even thought they live in different cities. How could this work out?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an idea that popped into my head! (: tell me if you like it or not! Thanks!**

**BPOV**

New York City. The place to be on New Year's Eve. My best friends, Rose and Alice, and I are here in New York to watch the ball drop, and, of course to find someone to kiss at midnight. Alice says that we are going to find our perfect guys tomorrow night. Of course, Alice is always right, so I'm gonna trust her judgement.

"Bella!" Alice banged on the bathroom door that I'm currently using. I grabbed my toiletries bag, and finished fixing my hair. Alice is one of my best friends and has been since elementary school. She's under five feet, and has black spiky hair. If you didn't know her you'd probably mistake her as a pixie.

"It's all yours." I said, as I unlocked the door and let her in. She started fluffing her spiky black hair in the mirror. I left the bathroom, and slumped down on my bed. Alice and I shared a bed and Rose got the other one. It wasn't weird to us, since we've been roommates through four years of college. The only reason Rose is the one with her own bed is because she steals all the covers. Alice and I can't stand it, so that's why we share a bed.

Rose was flipping through the channels on our TV and finally settled on the news. Nothing interesting.

"Did you finish up all your resolutions for this year? You're gonna have to start another one." Rose asked, obviously getting bored with the news. Rose was probably the prettiest girl in our sorority. She had super blonde hair, and big blue eyes. She was tall and thin, and curves in the right places.

"Most of them. I just have to visit the Statue of Liberty and I'm all set." I said, looking at my list that I wrote exactly one year ago on this day. I've started my list for next year, but I'm not done yet.

"Well, lucky you, because today's our 'Finish our resolutions' day.'" She smiled at me.

"Ha. Ha." I faked laughing. "What do you have left?" I ran through my list one more time just to make sure I didn't forget anything. This years list consisted of stupid things like, learn how to play guitar, travel, try sushi, go to the gym more, and go to the Statue of Liberty. I finished most of these things in the first few months. Except the Statue of Liberty one.

"Find a boyfriend who's not a dick." She joked. Alice came skipping out of the bathroom, with her skinny jeans and leather jacket on. I was wearing yoga pants and an old sweatshirt from high school without the hood. Rose was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and an old long sleeve shirt.

"We better get going. We have a full day to finish our resolutions, and to get all of our 2011 gear." She grabbed her Coach purse that was sitting on an ugly chair in the corner with the weird patterns on it. I've always hated those hotel rooms that smell like smoke and have the weirdly patterned furniture. And that's exactly the place we had to stay, because we couldn't afford anything else.

Rose and I grabbed our bags and we left to go finish her list. One of Alice's was try New York Cheesecake, which I probably would've put that down if I'd actually thought of it. Rose had nothing left and I just had the one thing.

The first thing we went to do is to the restaurant down the street to grab a slice of cheesecake. Alice ordered the original cheesecake and Rose and I picked the chocolate truffle cheesecake. And it really is the best cheesecake in the country. It's moist and creamy, kind of like whipped cream but better.

After that, we went down to south side of Manhattan and took a boat to the statue, and boy was it cold. The waters were rough and the wind was whipping our hair back and forth. We got off at the island, and quickly took a few pictures then left.

Now it's time to write my new list.

* * *

><p>The next day we slept in until ten and grabbed a quick breakfast before we headed to Times Square. I took a coffee, because I knew I was gonna need it.<p>

We took a taxi, but the people here drive crazy compared to Forks, my hometown.

We made it to Times Square and I payed the driver, since Alice and Rose payed for the breakfast. Alice wasn't quite ready to go wait in a crowd, so we did a little shopping. We shopped at random stores for a couple hours, but I didn't find anything. Plus, I would have to carry it around with me. Once we finished we grabbed a quick bite around three.

Before we joined the crowd, we bought our 2011 gear. At around four thirty we made it to the front of the crowd, by the silver fences. Since there was around seven and a half hours left I decided to start on my list. I finally thought of one after fifteen minutes and wrote it down. 'Learn How to Play Piano'.

"What are you writing?" I looked up, and there he was.

**Okay so I know it's super duper short but I just want to know if you guys like it. Thanks! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! Sorry for being so late with the update, I've just been super busy!**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

There's no way I could tell you how we ended up here in New York on New Year's Eve, but we did. My friends, Emmett and Jasper, and I are here in the best hotel in Times Square. We just got here this morning at about eight, and we've done nothing but sleep and watch TV.

"Come on guys, get up! We're in fucking New York, and all you guys are doing is sitting on your ass watching sports." I threw a pillow at each of them, and they got up.

"Whatever, Eddie. Let's go." Emmett, my friend since high school said. He's the biggest guy you would ever see, but really his personality is just a big teddy bear. He had short curly brown hair, that was a buzz cut, and mud brown eyes. He was super loud and obnoxious.

"Where are we going?" My other friend Jasper said. He has been my friend since practically kindergarten. I know, crazy. He has blond hair that was curly, and was pretty tall. He was built like Emmett, just not as defined.

"I don't know, pick someplace." I said, and grabbed my wallet and phone that was sitting on the bedside table.

We decided on the Empire State Building.

We took a taxi there, and got out. That sucker was huge. It looked like a mile high.

We payed the money, and took the huge elevator up to the top.

"Hey, do you think if I spit off this thing, it'll hit someone?" Emmett joked, as he looked out. It was fucking freezing.

"It won't hit the ground, dumb ass. It'll hit the side of the building or hit you in the face." I said.

"Thanks for the history lesson."

"Everybody knows that." I smirked.

"Obviously not everybody." Jasper chuckled.

Before we froze our asses off, we left. Then we went to the Statue of Liberty, and got on the cold ass boat, that was even colder then the Empire State Building.

"Okay, guys. We have to get our hot girl glasses on. Look out for any hot girl." Emmett whispered to us, and leaned back in his chair, scanning the boat.

"Em, you're such a man whore." Jasper mumbled.

"Oh, spotted some!" Emmett said to us, and pointed.

"Dude, all we can see is her" I said, looking over. She was blonde and super tall with legs that went on for miles. Totally Emmett's type.

"You can totally tell if someone is hot from the back. Look at her. She just has to be." Did I mention that Emmett is a total jerk? Yeah, he is when it comes to girls. We are all currently single, and that's what makes him do this.

The boat stopped at the island, and we got off. We had lost the blonde in the crowd, and Emmett looked devastated.

"Get over it, Em. It's just a girl." I slapped him on the back, and laughed.

The Statue of Liberty was huge. We even got a picture put our hands up her nose, well Emmett did.

It was colder then ever as we got to the crown of it. Man, why did we come in the middle of the winter?

We finished up, and decided to go check out Times Square and see what was going on.

There was a ton of construction, with people trying to set up railings, and the ball. We grabbed a quick bite at a fantastic spaghetti restaurant down the street at around three.

"Man, look at those girls." Emmett whispered and pointed at three girls. One was blonde, one was brunette, and one had black spiky short hair. Their backs were to us, but man you could tell they were quite the lookers.

"Emmett, seriously get over it." Jasper said, looking at the menu.

"Dude, look at them." Emmett said again.

"Stop pointing," I said sternly.

"Okay, Dad. Whatever you say." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Jas, not you too. Stop staring." I told Jasper. He was staring at them, and wouldn't look away.

"You have to admit, they look pretty hot." I turned back around toward them, and it was true. The brunette caught my eye. She was medium height, with a black fuzzy North Face jacket on, and skinny jeans. There was a hat that covered her gorgeous brown hair. She was slumped over at the table, and talking to the blonde and black haired girls.

"Should we go over?" Emmett asked, getting ready to get up out of the red leather chair. He was about to stand up, when the girls stood up from their table and left.

"I'm guessing that's a no." I answered.

We finished late lunch, and went to go join the crowd that was already starting to form. Surprisingly, we got to the front of the crowd, but I guess it's a benefit when you have Emmett with you. He shoved through all the grumpy people, and pushed them out of our way.

And of course, as we got to the front of the crowd, there was the three girls from the restaurant. The blonde and black haired girls were talking, and the brunette was leaned over on the silver railing. She had a pencil in her right hand, and was holding a notebook. She quickly wrote something down.

"What are you writing?" I asked, as I leaned onto the railing next to her. She looked up at me, and locked my eyes with hers. She had deep brown eyes, that you could get lost in. Hell, I was getting lost in them. She was pale white, but who isn't in the winter? Her cheek bones were defined, and she had a subtle hint of eye make up on. She was stunning.

She blushed, and broke my gaze, having her slightly curly fall in front of her face.

"Oh, just some resolutions." She answered.

"Want any help?" I asked, pointing toward the list, that only had one thing on it. "I can play, you know?" The top line said 'Learn How to Play Piano,' I told her I'd help her, partly because I wanted to teach her how to play, but partly because I wanted to impress her.

"Really? Well, maybe you can teach me sometime." She smiled slightly.

"I'm Edward." I stuck out my hand for her to shake.

"Bella." She smiled and shook it. Her hand was quite smaller then mine. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper, and it looked like they were having fun with the other two. "Let me introduce you to my friends." She said, and tapped them on the shoulder. They turned around, with a smile.

"Alice, Rose, this is Edward. Edward this is Alice and Rose." Alice was the short one with the black hair, and Rose was the tall blonde one. I shook both of their hands.

"Bella, this is Emmett and Jasper. Em and Jas, this is Bella." I pointed them out. Emmett hugged her, and Jasper shook her hand. They turned back around to their group, then it was just me and Bella.

"So, do you live here?" I asked her, and leaned back on the railing.

"Naw, just a visit. We live in Phoenix. How about you?" She asked me, looking up at me.

"Same, but we live in Seattle." I said.

"How old are you?" She asked unexpectedly.

"Twenty four. And you are...?"

"Twenty three." She giggled, and looked back down at her paper.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I'm an author." She answered simply.

"Anything I would know?" I asked. I didn't look like a reader, but I did occasionally.

"Nothing serious. Mostly kids books. But right now I'm writing a novel."

"I'll have to read it sometime." I smiled a crooked smile. I was told it drives girls crazy, and I hope it does, because right now I need it.

"What do you do, Mr. Edward..." She said asking for my last name.

"It's Cullen, Miss. Bella..." I did it back to her.

"Swan." She bit her lip, and hot damn was it cute.

"And I'm a doctor." That's what it did it. I have impressed her. Her eyes widened a little bit, and it was written all over her face.

"Oh, so it's Dr. Edward Cullen." I nodded. "So, Dr. Cullen, what field?"

"Pediatrician."

"You must like kids." She smiled up at me.

"You have no idea. When they come into your office with a broken arm or leg, and they have that sad expression their face, breaks my heart. But to know as they walk out, they have a big smile on their face, and that I caused that smile, means the world to me." I said truthfully. I loved seeing those kids laugh and smile, and do crazy things.

"You must be a great father." Bella said, but it sounded kind of sad.

"Oh, I don't have any kids. Trying to find the right person." I smiled, and she grinned back.

This is going to be a great night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! You guys are amazing, and lovin' the reviews!**

**By the way, I just wanted to point out that, yes I have been to New York, just not on New Year's Eve, so correct me if I get it wrong! Thanks!**

**New Year's Eve**

**BPOV**

5 hours. 5 hours is all it took for me to fall for him. We talked for five hours straight, about our life, and it was so easy to have a conversation with him. No awkward silences or trying to figure out what to talk about next. I just met the guy and I already have feelings for him.

It's already ten thirty, and only an hour and a half left until the new year. I still had to finish my list, which I was trying to finish while we talked, but I couldn't think of anything. I mean I could, but it all had Edward involved in it.

I hadn't talked to Alice or Rose a whole lot in the past five hours, since they were talking to Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella! I need to talk to you!" Alice said, above the scream of the crowd.

"Excuse me." I said politely, and shrugged past Emmett and Jasper. The three of us turned our backs to them, so they wouldn't hear our conversation.

"I'm in a crisis here." Alice said, moving her hands to her head in a dramatic way.

"Alice, calm down. What is it?" I asked.

"I'm really starting to like Jasper." She said in a sort of whisper.

"And that's a problem because..." I asked, trying to find the point. I could see it written all over her face when she talked to him that she really did like him. She would laugh, and smile, and twirl her hair at whatever he would say, which is completely unlike her.

"Bella, he lives on the other side of the country!" Alice said shaking her head.

"So?" I yelled, and was quickly shushed by Rose. I sent her a sorry look, and turned back to Alice. "Have fun while you can." I said in a much quieter voice.

"You're right." She said, and gave me a hug. "This is why you're my best friend."

"Thanks, Alice." Rose said sarcastically.

"You are too, Rose!" Alice laughed and hugged Rose.

I turned back toward Edward who was in a deep conversation with the guys.

"Hey, guys." I said with a smile.

"Hey, Bells." Emmett grinned a toothy grin.

"Man, you're huge." I thought out loud. I quickly covered my mouth up with my hand. The three of them busted out laughing.

"I like this girl, Eddie. She's a keeper." Emmett held onto his stomach, as he continued to laugh.

"Um, I'm not sure if that's a compliment, but I'll take it." I laughed a little with them. I traded spots with Emmett and Jasper, and stood next to Edward.

"Hey, you guys!" A reporter with a big microphone and a camera following her around, came up to Edward and I.

"Hi!" I smiled at her. We waved at the camera.

"Where did you guys come from?" She held the microphone in the middle of our faces.

"Seattle." Edward said.

"Phoenix." I said after.

"Are you guys ready for the ball to drop?" She asked excitedly, and put the microphone back in our faces. We both yelled, as if saying yes.

"Are you going to kiss at midnight?" She smiled widely.

"Oh, um..." I started.

"We're not together." Edward said politely. But boy, did I wish we were. I so badly wanted to say we were.

"Really? I would've never guessed that." She said, then laughed loudly. She turned back to the camera, and turned it over to another reporter.

"Well, that was weird." I laughed awkwardly.

"Tell me about it." Edward sighed, and ran his hand through his bronze locks.

* * *

><p>One hour has passed. The crowd just kept getting crazier and crazier, and we were getting shoved closer together, and closer to the silver bar. It was getting colder and colder as time went on, and I swear my fingers were about to fall off.<p>

"Here, take this." Edward shrugged off his jacket, and wrapped it around my shoulders. It was obvious he could hear the teeth chattering come from me, and the shivering.

"N-n-no. Really, it's f-f-fine." I managed to get out.

"It's not fine, Bella." He said, and put it on me tighter.

"Y-you're going to f-f-freeze." I stuttered.

"Don't worry. I'm warm blooded." He winked at me. I laughed. "Do you wanna go somewhere after this? Just get a couple drinks or something."

"Yeah, that sounds great." I smiled widely at him. I'm not much of the type to drink or party, and I've never ever got drunk. Rose and Alice always made fun of me for that, but it's just who I am. I more of the type to be reading a book then go clubbing. But if I was going to a bar with Edward, then I could maybe try it.

* * *

><p>"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six," The crowd yelled, as the ball started to drop.<p>

"Five." There goes my year.

"Four." A year full of boredom, and nothing interesting.

"Three." A year I'll probably forget, and not want to live through again. No part of it was worth living again.

"Two." This new year needs to bring a new found Bella. A Bella who isn't afraid to stand up for herself, and not let anyone belittle her.

"One!" Everyone screamed, and I was immediately pulled into Edward's arms. He crushed his lips to mine, I was startled but quickly recovered and kissed him back. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine. My lips were tingling, and it felt so good.

"Sorry, I had to do it." He smiled.

"It's okay. I wanted you to." I laughed quietly. "Or else we would be the only ones not kissing in this whole place." I looked over to Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper, and they were all still kissing. We both laughed then turned back to each other.

"Happy New Year's, Bella." He said softly, and leaned in for another kiss. His lips softly touched mine, then pulled back.

"Happy New Year's, Edward."

Confetti rained on top of us, and my hair was filled with little colorful pieces of paper.

"You have a little.." I said pointing to his hair.

"So do you." He smiled, and shook his head like a dog. I laughed, the flipped my hair down, and shook out all of the confetti, and stood back up.

The six of us plowed through the crowd, and ended up at a very quiet restaurant, that barely anyone was there. It was perfect.

We slipped into a booth, well more like squeezed. I sat next to Edward and Alice, and lucky for me, Alice wasn't huge, so I did have a few inches to breathe.

"So you guys are from Phoenix, right?" Emmett asked us, who was squished up next to Rose. Rose looked like she had no problem with it.

The three of us girls nodded.

"Isn't it like really hot?" He asked.

"You're from Seattle right?" I directed his question back to him.

"Yeah." He said.

"Isn't it like really cold there?" I asked in a really stupid voice on purpose. He laughed at me.

"Yes, it is."

"Then that answers your question. Yes, the rumor is true. It is hot in Phoenix." I smiled at him, so I didn't sound like such a bitch.

"Are you guys roommates then?" Jasper wondered out loud.

"Yep. Have been for 5 years now. Are you guys roommates?" Alice answered. They all nodded.

The conversation continued like this, but as the questions went on, they got weirder and weirder.

"Okay, what is the worst thing that you've ever done in your whole life?" Rose asked, with a smile.

"I snuck out once." I said.

"Come on, Bells, everyone has done that." Emmett said.

"That's big for B, 'cause she's not really that kind of girl that does that kind of stuff." Alice said. I gave her a thankful smile, so I didn't have to answer again.

"I've ran away from home for a week straight." Jasper added in.

"I stole a purse." Rose said, guiltily.

"What?" Alice and I yelled at her. We didn't even know that.

"It was Prada, and I didn't get paid for another week and I couldn't wait that long." She looked down at her hands. "But it was like when I was 17!"

"I've crashed my parents Porsche." Alice admitted.

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" I said, remembering back to the time when Alice and I were fifteen, and Alice had just got her learner's permit. She was so excited. She begged her parents to let her drive their Porsche, to be the first car she's ever driven. They gave in, of course. Her dad was in the passenger seat, and I was in the back seat. She was speeding down the interstate, when she lost control of the wheel, and smacked straight into a pole. She was grounded for months after that.

"I used to always steal my parents alcohol when I was in high school." Emmett said.

"What about you, Edward? What's the worst thing you've done?" I asked, and looked up at him.

"Eddie hasn't done anything. He's too good of a person. He's like Bella but a male version." Jasper chuckled at his own joke.

I grabbed Edward's hand under the table.

He looked up at me, and smiled sadly.

"Um.. I've killed someone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I saw there was some confusion in the last chapter. And don't worry it's not what it seems! And since I wanted to clarify that, I've decided to update as soon as possible! **

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

"What?" I pulled back from him. "Why? How? What?" I asked totally confused.

"Um, well I was at work one day, and this little boy comes in, with a nasty cold. At least, that's what I thought at the time. It had all the same symptoms." He started. "I gave him an antibiotic, and sent him home. I was informed about a week later, that the child had died of a rare deadly disease called Legionnaries' Disease." He explained. He looked so hurt. His head was looking down at his lap, and was at the merge of tears.

"Edward, that wasn't your fault." I comforted him.

"Yes it is, Bella." He looked up at me. "I should have checked him better. I should have known it was what it was. I'm the doctor, and I should've prevented the death." He looked heartbroken.

"Edward, you listen to me. It's your job to make people feel better. And sometimes, you can't know everything, so you make mistakes. This mistake couldn't have possibly been your fault. Maybe the parents didn't give enough information about it, or maybe something else happened that week, then him dying from the illness. So no Edward, it is not your fault. You were just doing your job." I said.

"Yeah, Edward, you couldn't have known. Aren't those rare deadly diseases hard to figure out anyway?" Emmett asked. Edward just nodded.

"Exactly." Emmett said.

"But I just feel so bad." Edward said.

"Edward, since you're a doctor, it's going to happen, and you're just going to have to get over it." Rose said, sincerely.

"You'll just have to get used to it now." Jasper said.

"You guys are right. Thanks" Edward smiled softly at us. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Okay new subject." Alice said excitedly. "What is something nobody knows about you?"

"I'm a mama's boy." Emmett blurted out. We all chuckled a little under our breath, but said nothing. If we had said something, who knows what he would've done to us.

"I'm a virgin." Rose said. The whole table turned toward her with wide eyes and our mouths hanging open.

"No you're not. What about Royce?" I asked, shocked. She had told us she did it with him.

"I was lying. I had to since everyone thought I was a super slut." She shrugged.

"I secretly like when Alice picks out my outfits." I said, and Alice squealed. "Mostly because I don't have to spend time figuring that stuff out. Some of the time I like it! Sometimes I just want to wear my sweats." I said to her.

"I'm pregnant." Alice said, with a smile. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm just kidding, gosh." She giggled. "Let's see... Um..." She tapped her finger to her chin, thinking. "Sometimes I don't like going shopping." She spilled.

"What?" I practically yelled at her. "I've had to go on dozens and dozens of shopping trips, and half the time you weren't enjoying yourself?"

"Sorry." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I can sit through a chick flick without complaining." Edward said.

"Now that's a good one!" Rose said.

"How can you bear it?" Jasper asked.

"They really aren't that bad. They give you tips on how to 'woo' your girlfriend. You might want to try it sometime, 'cause I think you might be in dire need of some romance." Edward chuckled.

"Where have you been all my life?" I smiled at him.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Jasper's turn!" Alice said.

"Um.. I'd rather be in the military then go to school." Jasper said.

"Ooooh, you're a soldier." Alice said, and fluttered her eyelashes. Jasper chuckled at her.

"Oh my gosh, is that the time?" I said, looking down at my phone.

A little after three.

"Oh, we better get going." Alice said, looking down at her phone as well. We all got up from the booth, and walked out into the street. It was snowing, and getting colder and colder.

"Can I have your number?" Edward asked, and pulled out his phone. I gave him it, and told him to text me so I could get his number. I kissed him lightly on the lips, and the three of us girls, walked toward our hotel room.

* * *

><p>We got to the hotel, and I plopped down on my bed.<p>

"What a night." I sighed.

"Tell me about it." Alice said.

"Happy New Year's you guys, by the way." Rose said, and laid down on her bed.

"Thanks, you too." Alice and I said at the same time.

"I can't believe you never told us you were a virgin." Alice said to Rose.

"Sorry." She shrugged. "But I can't believe you don't shopping as much as you let on."

"Yeah, Alice please explain." I glared at her.

"Sorry, I promise to enjoy it for now on." Alice smiled sadly. I laughed softly, and snuggled into the stiff comforter, and tried to get in a comfortable position. I tried to fluff the rock hard pillow, that has probably been in here for ten years.

"Night, guys." I said, and turned off the light on the nightstand between Rose's bed and mine.

And then there was nothing but silence and darkness as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.<p>

"Ugh, who calls at eight in the morning?" I groaned, as I stared down the alarm clock. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand, and pressed answer.

"Hello." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I must've woke you up. I'll call back later." Edward's voice flooded through the phone.

"No, you didn't wake me up, I was just getting ready." I lied, still laying comfortably in bed. Who would've thought? A hotel bed was generally comfortable for a while.

"Sure you are." He chuckled lightly through the phone. I'm a terrible liar. Everyone can tell if I'm lying by looking at my face. I flush red, and look at my feet. Only people that know me well know when I'm lying over the phone.

"Okay, you caught me. I just woke up." I laughed with him.

"Bella! Stop shaking the bed with all your laughing!" Alice groaned, and put a pillow over her face.

"Sorry!" I said, and stopped laughing.

"What are you guys doing today?" Edward asked over the phone.

"Nothing, that I know of." I answered.

"Great! Em, Jazz, and I will meet you at the Starbucks just around the corner, in twenty?" He said more of like a question then a statement.

"Sounds good." I said.

"See you then." He said, and hung up.

I quickly jumped out of bed, and ripped the covers off of Alice and Rose, which was sure to wake them up.

"Bella!" They both screamed at me.

"Starbucks in twenty with the guys! Get up!" I yelled as I searched through my suitcase for an outfit. I just stuck with a pair of skinny jeans, an old college sweatshirt, and my North Face. I quickly grabbed the bathroom before anyone else, and changed quickly. I did my make up the quickest I've ever done, and left the bathroom.

In twenty minutes, we were all out the door, practically running to the coffee shop.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Year's Resolutions**

**BPOV**

We arrived at Starbucks, and waited in the line to get a drink before they came. I ordered my usual, a Caffe Mocha, and the three of us sat at a table in the corner, to wait for them.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

For an hour straight.

They never showed up.

* * *

><p>That was a year ago.<p>

One year later, and I'm back in New York on New Years Eve. Finding love for a second time.

**I know. Such a very very very short chapter! Sorry, just seemed like a good cliffy! And it took forever to write it and I'm sorry. I'll update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Year's Revolution**

**BPOV**

Not a text.

Not a letter.

Nothing.

The three of us went through this year, with relationships that never lasted more than a second date.

We never felt that connection we had felt with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

My phone rang in my purse, as I moved up the line at Starbucks. Another place with a bunch of bad memories.

"Hello?"

"Hurry up! I need my coffee. It's eight in the morning! How do you expect me to wake up without some caffeine?" Rose yelled through the phone.

"Well, it seems you've woken up just fine on your own."

"Shut up and just bring me my coffee." Rose said.

"The line is like a mile long, and I'm at the end of it. I'm trying." I said back.

"Hurry! Alice is too perky for this time of day, and it's annoying the fuck out of me." She groaned, and I could barely hear Alice yell something at her.

"I'm hurrying, Rose." I said back, and hung up. I put my phone back in my purse. I looked up, and there he was.

He just strolled through the door, his usual gorgeous self, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black jacket on. His beautiful green eyes met mine, just as the door dinged shut.

I quickly turned my head the other way as soon as his eyes met mine. I tapped my foot, suddenly annoyed at how long this line was taking. I am still mad at this guy, and nothing he said could change that. I just had to keep reminding myself that.

Shit. I'm at the end of the line.

"Bella?" He pleaded, as he softly touched my elbow. His voice was just the same. I could just lose myself in it. So soft and velvety... _Snap out of it! _

I yanked my arm away from him, and turned my back toward him.

"Bella, please." I could just hear the need in his voice. I tried to ignore him.

"Let me explain."

I turned hastily and angry toward him, and gave him a glare.

"Nothing you say or do, can explain what you've done." I barely got out, before I walked quickly out the door, and into the not so busy streets.

"Bella, wait!" I heard him following me. I turned down an alley, that was a short cut to our hotel.

He pulled my upper arm toward him, forcing me to spin around and look at him.

"What do you want, Edward?" I said, extremely calm.

"I want you to let me give you an explanation." He begged.

"Fine. But just because I'm letting you, doesn't mean I'm going to be any less mad at you." I crossed my arms over my chest. The streets were deserted in the alley, which was partly a good thing since they wouldn't have to hear my freak out session.

"Thank you." He sighed. "Well, where do I start? Um.. it was the morning that we were supposed to meet you guys at Starbucks, and we get a call from my parents, saying my grandmother was in the hospital. I had to get on the first flight home. As soon as I hung up with the airport, I set my phone next to Jasper's and Emmett's, which happened to be by the toilet, and Emmett being Emmett accidently pushed them all in the toilet. We were going to go down the Starbucks to explain to you guys, but we were going to be late for our flight. And since we had no phones, we didn't have your numbers, so we couldn't call you from another phone."

"Can I talk now?" I said, irritated.

He nodded.

"You expect me to believe that shit? Because your phones all just happened to be in the same place and got 'accidently' pushed in the toilet. And it just happened that there was a direct flight to wherever you were going in that exact hour. Do I really look that stupid to you? Did you just give up, as soon as your phones went in the toilet?" I was on the verge of tears.

"You don't know how hard we tried to find you guys again. We tried Phoenix phonebooks and we even went to Phoenix, but we never found you. I've been trying every second of every day. That's why I'm here today. I came to find you."

"Well, you found me. Now what? Did you just expect me to run back into your arms?" I almost yelled. The tears were flowing down my cheeks now.

He said nothing. His jaw clenched and unclenched, like he had something to say, but just couldn't quite pick the words.

"You guys led us on and then left us hanging. Do you know what that's like? Do you know what-"

Edward crushed his lips to mine, making me lose all my anger, and just kiss him back. I had completely forgotten all the bad stuff, and suddenly remembered all the good stuff about him. How we talked for hours with no awkward moment. How his kisses made me feel strong and powerful. How he listened to everything I said, and took it to heart. How he was so passionate and pure with every word he spoke. And the fact he's a doctor, which shows he likes saving lives.

We finally broke apart, breathing heavily.

"You can't believe how much I've imagined this moment." I didn't answer.

"I've thought about you every second of everyday for the past year. I replayed in my head what I'd say to you once I got the chance, never quite finding the exact words about how I feel about you, because the feeling I have toward you is too great for words. I've missed you so much." He whispered, with our foreheads still pressed together. "Can you please forgive me?"

I smiled a little and thought about it for a moment.

I simply nodded.

His grin was so big, it could bring light to this rainy morning.

He picked me up and twirled me around in a huge hug.

"Wait a second." I said, and he put me down. "Just because I forgave you doesn't mean I will forget. You will have a lot of making up to do."

"Anything it takes." He said, still smiling.

"And what about Jasper and Emmett?"

"They're out strolling the streets as we speak, trying to find Alice and Rose."

"I'll tell them what you told me, and I'm sure they will forgive them as well." I said. I gave him my phone number, and told him I'd call him as soon as I told Rose and Alice.

He was still smiling as we parted ways.

Now all I had to do was get through to the girls.

* * *

><p>"Jesus, how long does it take to get three coffees?" Rose said to me, as soon as I walked through the hotel doors. She looked hopeful, until she realized I didn't have any coffee. "Are you shitting me? You made me wait," she looked at the clock "An hour for coffee, that you didn't even bring."<p>

"What happened? Why didn't you bring coffee?" Alice called from the bathroom. I could see she was putting on eyeliner, since the door was open.

I sighed, and sat down at the end of my bed.

"Sorry, I ran into someone." I said looking at the ground.

"Who?" they both said.

"Um, Edward."

They both looked at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, jeez. How bad of person am I for leaving you hanging for 8 months? I'll try and make it up with this chapter, but I've had the hugest case of writers block. Forgive me?**

**Chapter 7**

_"Jesus, how long does it take to get three coffees?" Rose said to me, as soon as I walked through the hotel doors. She looked hopeful, until she realized I didn't have any coffee. "Are you shitting me? You made me wait," she looked at the clock "An hour for coffee, that you didn't even bring."_

_"What happened? Why didn't you bring coffee?" Alice called from the bathroom. I could see she was putting on eyeliner, since the door was open._

_I sighed, and sat down at the end of my bed._

_"Sorry, I ran into someone." I said looking at the ground._

_"Who?" they both said._

_"Um, Edward."_

_They both looked at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears._

"Edward? As in _the_ Edward?" Rose said, eyes popping out of her head.

I nodded and looked down.

"Wait, what? What happened?" Alice dropped her eyeliner and walked across the room, right in front of me.

My voice could barely reach above a whisper. "As you know, I was waiting in line at Starbucks for the coffee. As soon as I hung up with you Rose, he walked in the door. I tried to avoid him, but he saw me. I ran outside trying to stay away from him. He caught up to me and told me everything. Emmett, Jasper and him got a call that Edward's grandmother was sick, so they went to catch the next flight home. And then I guess their phones fell in the toilet so they couldn't call us. He said they checked Phoenix for us and couldn't find us. Which explains why they are here now. When I ran into Edward, Jasper and Emmett were looking for you two."

They both had sat on the end of the bed, faces looking off into space.

They were silent for a minute.

"What are we going to do?" Alice said quietly.

"I don't know." I answered dumbly, with a quick shrug of my shoulders.

"Do we forgive them?" Rose asked me.

"That's up to you guys." I said. I hadn't told them about the kiss, and not sure if I actually wanted to. That only depended on whether or not they were going to forgive Jasper and Emmett.

"I can tell you one thing," Rose said. "There is no way I'm going to forgive those bastards. You know how bad this year was for us? Do you know how many sucky dates I went on? Do you know how many losers tried to get in my pants just because they couldn't pick up their lousy phones? I don't buy their story at all."

Nope. Definitely not telling them.

"What about you, Alice? Are you going to forgive them?" I asked. I crossed my fingers, hoping she would forgive them. She usually wasn't the one to hold grudges, but she did go through a pretty bad year because of him.

"I honestly don't know. Most likely not, but I'll let him explain himself. I owe him that much."

"Ali, you don't owe them anything. They're jackasses." Rose shook Alice's shoulder, trying to get her to understand.

"I guess you're right," Alice shrugged. "What are you going to do, B?" She looked up from her tangled hands in her lap.

"The same as you guys," I said simply, hoping that didn't sound too much like a lie. I've always been a terrible liar.

"Okay then. We've decided what we're going to do. We have to stop being so glum and have a fun time tonight. We didn't come all the way to New York to be sad. Let's go out to Times Square tonight and find some other charming, hot, men that will sweep us off our feet. It's New Years Eve for God's sake. Let's make it a night to remember. Got it?" Rose practically yelled.

"Okay, okay. Rose is right." I sighed, smiling a little.

"Good. Now go get your ass back to Starbucks and get me a carmel macchiato. Thanks." Rose threw herself back on the bed.

"Jeez, someone's a little pushy this morning." I grabbed my purse.

"Wait, Ali, what do you want again?" I said right before I went out the door. She had continued to finish her makeup.

"Just a hot chocolate. No need for coffee, I've already got all the energy I need." She said. I laughed and left the hotel room.

Of course, as I was walking to Starbucks down the street, Edward was strolling, walking the opposite direction as me.

"Hey, did you talk to them?" He asked, changing directions so he was walking next to me.

"Yeah about that..." I started.

"Not good?"

"Do you want the truth or lie?"

"Lie."

"They totally want to meet up for lunch with you guys."

"Ooh. Sounds harsh." He grimaced.

"Rose's exact words were 'There is no way I'm going to forgive those bastards. I don't buy their story.'" I chuckled a little under my breath.

"That bad?" He smiled slightly.

"Pretty much." I laughed.

"What did Alice say?" He shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"She was a little more hesitant. I don't think it would take much convincing from Jasper to get her back." We arrived at Starbucks, and got into the extremely long line.

"Okay, we should meet up tonight in Times Square, and try to get them to make up." He said.

"I don't think they will willingly go with me if they knew." I moved up a step in line.

"Just don't tell them," He said. "Oh, and can I get your number once again, and this time I promise not to lose it."

I told him the 10 digits, and went up to the open register, ready to get helped. I told them my order of three drinks, and paid.

Edward and I plotted the nights events while I waited for my coffee.

I finally got it, and we walked out of the shop together.

"I've got to go this way, but I'll see you tonight." He kissed my forehead, and I stared as he walked away in the opposite direction of me.

I have really missed him.

* * *

><p>I arrived back at the hotel with lukewarm coffee, but that didn't seem to matter to either of them as they downed to the mugs of coffeehot chocolate.

"Time to get you ready for tonight," Alice said, jumping up and down.

"Ali, it's eleven. We have a whole thirteen hours." I sighed, lying down on the bed.

"Good, that means you can look extra gorgeous." She pulled me off the bed and threw me into the bathroom. "Take a shower." She closed the door.

Six hours later, the three of us were all showered, dressed, and ready to go. That may seem like a long time, but keep in mind there is only one bathroom and three girls.

I was in full contact with Edward, whenever Rose and Alice weren't around, I'd sneak in a text about the plans for that night.

By the end of this night, Rose and Alice were either going to love me, and have themselves a boyfriend, or they would hate my guts.

I guess we'll just have to figure that out.


End file.
